Kidnapped Revisited
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: Omi's past pays him a visit--in a horrible, terrifying way. NCS, child abuse, Original bad guys, SPOILERS
1. Abducted

Kidnapped Revisited. By Mari-Chan May, June 2003  
  
Warnings: AU, Violence, a few curse words, nothing bad. Parings: None, unless you count Yohji and his cigarettes.  
  
Chapter 1: Abducted.  
  
Waiting. That had to be the hardest part. Waiting.  
  
Crouching by a tree, Omi shifted from his right leg to his left. They had been out here for what seemed like an eternity. He checked his watch, 20 minutes. He exhaled and looked around. Not only was it daytime, but it was hot as hell. His hands holding the crossbow sweated inside the black gloves.  
  
"I need a drink.," he said to himself.  
  
Just then the earpiece crackled to life and Aya's voice spoke up. "If nothing happens in the next 10 minutes, we are outta here."  
  
Yohji's voice rang back through the headset. "Sounds good to me, I have a date tonight."  
  
Omi laughed, but stopped silent when he thought he heard a noise.  
  
*  
  
Aya was having a similar conversation with himself. Sitting by another tree strategically away from the others, he checked his watch. He was going to have a talk with Manx over this case. It had been a complete dud from the start.  
  
Each member of Weiss was positioned at the north, south, east, and west points of the complex, waiting for one particular person to come out. Yohji and Ken had wanted to blast their way in and kill the bastard point blank. Aya had thought better of it though, due to the fact that they really didn't know much about this base. Manx and Persia had not been able to recover much info. The informant had been found and killed.  
  
*  
  
Omi turned slowly on the balls of his feet and listened. He was sure he heard footfalls in the area around him. His blue eyes narrowed as he gazed between the trees. Unconsciously, his hand drifted to the crossbow's safety and disengaged it. His tongue moved to unlock the housing held between his jaw and cheek.  
  
~Crack~  
  
Omi spun in his place; he knew he had heard something. He moved from a crouch to stand with his back against the tree, his breath getting faster as the adrenaline began to pump.  
  
"Guys, something's up.," he called into his ear wired microphone.  
  
"Stay sharp.," Aya returned.  
  
Omi blinked and cleared his mind, as a hand came up and wrapped itself around his mouth. Omi's breath caught.  
  
*  
  
Yohji had given up his stance, and was now sitting on the roots of a tree, smoking a cigarette. He had opened his long coat, and was taking advantage of the patch of sun he had found, when Omi's voice clicked his ear.  
  
"Guys, something's up."  
  
"Stay sharp."  
  
Yohji stood back up and zipped his coat. He readied the watch for sudden deployment and waited.  
  
Nothing.  
  
*  
  
Ken was frustrated. He was tired of waiting, so when Omi's voice came through, he pushed the white mechanism in his palm and flexed his metal claws. Soon this would be over. He positioned himself and waited.  
  
Nothing.  
  
*  
  
Omi caught his breath as the hand pulled his head back roughly, hitting against the tree. He did the only thing he could think of and bit down on one of the fingers.  
  
"Damn it." The voice behind the tree yelped as the hand dropped. Omi spun around to see who was there and was met with a fist to his right cheek. He stepped back, slightly dazed.  
  
"What the..?" was all he managed to get out, as another figure stepped out from the shadows.  
  
Omi froze in place, and waited as a total of four large men surrounded him and stalked forward.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
The taller, thinner man with the bleeding hand spoke as he stepped out into the open space. "We have been sent to finish up some unfinished business, Mamoru."  
  
Omi's heart wrenched in his chest, the name brining a flood of pictures to his minds eye. He felt himself pale as the color left his face, "I don't know whom your talking about.," he lied.  
  
A man, who had not spoken chose to make himself known. "Oh, I think you do.," he said clicking a blade into a locked position. Receiving a nod from the taller man, he lunged at the youth in front of him.  
  
Omi easily sidestepped the blade and countered with an elbow to the man's back sending him face first to the forest floor. Before he knew it he was at the center of an unfair battle. He fought well against the other three men, knocking two to the ground and into unconsciousness. The last man got back up and dropped into a swiping motion, sweeping Omi's legs out from under him. Omi went down with a whoosh of released breath, hitting the ground and groaning from the pain. He lifted his hand to the comlink, but the link was not there. He looked to the ground to find the taller man reaching down to pick it up. Omi lunged forward, his hand missing by inches, as it was scooped away.  
  
"Looking for this?" he asked playfully as he dropped it on the ground and proceeded to step on it, crushing it into small pieces. "How sad, you can't contact your friends without that."  
  
Omi shifted so he leaned on his side, his chest hurting, and blood oozing out of his mouth.  
  
"Pick him up."  
  
Two sets of hands roughly grabbed him from the dirt and pulled him to his feet.  
  
The tall man in the suit walked over and looked at the unconscious man on the floor. He reached out with his foot and kicked him, bringing him back.  
  
"Get up."  
  
Turning his eyes to Omi he walked forward and took Omi's face in his hand.  
  
"I know you have a homing beacon on you somewhere," He looked Omi up and down slowly, almost licking his lips.  
  
"I intend to find it."  
  
Omi shuddered as the man ran his hands over every bit of clothing. He prayed that the beacon would not be felt where he had it. The groping stopped and the man stepped back.  
  
"I know it's here," he said looking at Omi.  
  
Omi remembered that the beacon's placing was in his hair wrap. He made a point to change it every couple of missions. They had not checked the hat yet.  
  
"What about his head, boss?"  
  
'Damn,' Omi thought.  
  
"Hmm," he replied looking at the man on Omi's right.  
  
"Sometimes those wires do touch, don't they?" His hand reached up to pull the hair wrap and goggles from Omi's dirtied hair. He felt around the lining, and ripped the seam open, the small black housing falling to the floor.  
  
"Nice."  
  
The chip box came to rest next to the fallen crossbow.  
  
"Disarm him," he said as he turned to walk away. "I'll be at the vehicle."  
  
The other two men not holding Omi in place proceeded to rip the housings out of Omi's jacket, shorts, and socks, a small pile building up around their feet.  
  
"Check the face," a voice ordered from behind Omi.  
  
Omi growled as a hand came up to grab his jaw, and tried not to choke as two fingers were shoved into his mouth. In a single sweeping motion, the fingers moved between his jaw and cheek and fixed on the blow dart housing. The small casing pulled from his lips caused more blood to spill.  
  
Omi took the moment to try and alert the others. He opened his mouth to scream, as a hard object came crashing down on the back of his head, sending him to the floor in an unconscious slump.  
  
*  
  
Aya checked his watch again and called into the link. "Let's go," he huffed, leaving the tree behind. "Meet at the rendezvous point ASAP."  
  
Within five minutes, Ken, Yohji and Aya were leaning against Aya's car, much to his dismay. Omi had not shown up yet.  
  
"Where is that bishounen?" Yohji said, scanning the tree line.  
  
"Well," Ken cut in. "He was the furthest out of all of us."  
  
Aya looked at Ken. "Even so, he's also the fastest of us. He should have been here by now." He opened the door of his car and clicked the computer screen on. "I'm tracking the beacon," he announced to the others.  
  
The screen lit up and showed three red points together. Further on the map a red point was not moving. Aya watched it for a few seconds and then spoke.  
  
"He's not moving."  
  
"Do you think he's hurt?"  
  
"Maybe he's taking a nap, he was up late planning this mission."  
  
Aya stepped out of the car. "I don't think so. I'm going to get him."  
  
"Not without us.," Yohji replied.  
  
Once again the three set off back into the woods, on the trail of a marking beacon. Upon reaching the area Omi was supposed to be in, they split up to look for the youngest member of the team.  
  
"Omi?" Ken yelled.  
  
"OMI?"  
  
"Bishounen?"  
  
Yohji stepped from behind a tree to drop his eyes to a nasty scene. Scattered on the ground were darts, clothing, a ripped hair wrap, and blood. The tree behind the mess was also slick with blood. Yohji gulped, found his voice, and yelled to the sky.  
  
"Over here, come here now!"  
  
"Where are you?" Ken and Aya yelled back respectively.  
  
"Follow my voice.," Yohji shouted, fear sounding in each word. He got down on his knees and began rummaging through the mess. He located what he was looking for.  
  
Ken and Aya burst through separate openings at the same time and stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Oh Gods.," Ken whispered.  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed as he took in the scene before him, stepping closer to Yohji.  
  
"Look," Yohji said opening his palm, revealing the microchip housing. "They knew what to look for." A tear welled up and ran from Yohji's eye. "If they have hurt him.Omi," and he threw his head back "OMI!!!!!"  
  
On to chapter two: Bound. Chapter nod: Joe H. Hey, Mari-Chan, the wires are touching again. You need to stop that from happening."  
  
^_^  
  
Feedback welcome at truescifigal@yahoo.com.  
  
Don't Plagiarize.  
  
Don't make me go Tsukiyono on your ass. 


	2. Bound

Kidnapped Revisited.

By Mari-Chan

May, June 2003

Warnings: Violence

Pairings: Not yet.

Chapter 2: Bound

Omi awoke to find himself bound and shackled. His face was stinging and his body felt like he had hit a tree. Oh wait, he had hit a tree. Lifting his aching head, he took a moment to familiarize himself with his new surroundings. His feet and wrists were shackled to a makeshift cross. 'Fitting,' Omi thought to himself. He had fabric wrapped around his face as a gag. He looked down at his ripped clothing, skin showing signs of trauma.

'Well, as far as I can tell, nothing broken…yet.,' he thought to himself. 'However, I have no idea where I am, and no idea how long I've been out.'

A door began to open, and Omi dropped his head back down, closing his eyes. If they thought he was still out, they would hopefully leave him alone. Unfortunately, he would have no such luck.

The man in the suit walked over to him and roughly took Omi's face in his hand. He brought Omi's face up to eye level and studied it for a moment. Omi kept his eyes closed hoping.

"Time to wake up.," he said quietly, almost laughingly to the other men who were now also in the room.

Chuckles came back in stereo as the suited one stepped closer to the bound youth, brought his face to Omi's, removed the gag, and forcibly hit him.

Omi's inner voice screamed, his eyes flicked open, and he pulled his face back as far as he could.

"Back off.," he spat out, breathing heavily.

"You're in no position to talk," the suited one said, wiping his face. "I will ask the questions. Who are you?"

"You should know, you kidnapped me.," Omi replied.

"Wrong.," the man said, bringing his hand down hard against Omi's face, causing his head to snap to one side. "Once again, who are you?"

"Omi Tsukiyono.," Omi replied.

"Wrong again." Once more another hit, this time to his exposed abdomen. "I will get the information out of you if it is in the last breath you take. WHO ARE YOU?"

Omi pursed a swollen lip. "Do your worst.," Omi choked out.

His mind attempted to understand what it was the man wanted to know. 'Who am I?' he asked as if his mind would tell him. He knew who he was, Mamoru and Omi. He inwardly smiled to himself as words from an old Broadway musical crept into his mind. "Who am I, Who am I, 24601!' He didn't realize that he was smiling outwardly.

"Oh, so you think it's funny, do you?"

The man's voice brought Omi back to the reality of the situation. He blinked and quickly hid the smile.

"I am Omi Tsukiyono. I was once Mamoru Takatori, but I no longer go by that name."

"Well, we did not get what we were promised from your father all those years ago, so we are going to get it now."

Omi began to laugh, loudly. "My father is dead, you won't get anything out of him now."

For a moment, Omi thought he saw a flash of disappointment in the man's eyes, then it was gone and a fist driven into his stomach took his breath away. Omi fell forward as far as the shackles would let him, ending up in a sort of half kneeing crouch, held up by the arm shackles

"Well, if we can't get what's ours from your father, we will get it from your pretty hide."

Back at the flower shop, Manx sat at the main computer, her fingers sliding effortlessly over the keyboard. Aya and Yohji stood to either side of the desk watching her work; Ken sat on the large sofa.

"Nothing, I can't figure a location."

"The tire tracks head off to the north, towards the docks.," Aya said.

"That could take them anywhere.," Manx shrugged as the store phone began to ring.

"All this equipment, and we can't find him?" Yohji spat out.

Aya looked over at him. "Yohji, don't yell at Manx, she's trying to help us."

Yohji quickly deflated. "Sorry, Manx."

"Apology accepted, Yohji." She smiled up at him. "We are all under stress right now. However, until Omi's kidnappers make the move, we are powerless. It's up to them now."

The answering machine clicked to life and the four found themselves turning to look at the doorway as Omi's cheerful voice announced the shop hours.

"Damn."

Omi opened his eyes to darkness, unsure of how much time had passed. His body ached with fresh forming bruises. Judging by a lack of noise, he figured that it was late in the evening, if not past midnight. He puffed a lock of hair out of his face and attempted to shift, which only brought more pain and a rattling of chains.

The door cracked open and a face peered inside, a moment later the door was closed leaving Omi once more in semi darkness.

Omi looked towards the one window in his "cell", located high next to the roof. He figured that he was either in a basement or a warehouse. The moon moved from behind a cloud and illuminated the room around him. Omi felt a tear well in his eye, and he fought to keep the tear at bay. It was not working. Quietly he sobbed to himself, as tears became water drops on the floor, catching the light spilled by the moon above.

Aya stood by the window in his room, the moon illuminating his pale skin. He found himself wondering if Omi could see the moon from his captor's location. Looking down at the street below, he shook the thought from his head and sighed.

Down the hall, Manx had thrown folders and the remains of Omi's recovered items onto the foot of his now empty bed. She turned to notice that his personal computer was still on. She sat down and began to shut the computer down. The computer ran through the closing sequence and shut down. Manx turned in the chair and exhaled. She stood up and walked out into the hallway

"I'm leaving.," she yelled to no one in particular.

"Bye, Manx, thanks for your help.," a voice returned.

"Let me know if you hear anything."

"Will do."

Quietly, Manx let herself out.

Yohji heard the door close and stood up to lock it. Once locked and secured, he paused to look at a picture on the side table, Mamoe had captured the four of them in flower shop mode. They had been captured with Omi holding a bunch of flowers. Ken stood to his right and Yohji to his left, both with their arms loosely linked around the youngest member of the group. Aya stood behind them, his hands on Ken and Yohji's shoulders. Omi's face held an amazing smile, lighting the room around them. Yohji picked up the picture, smiled at it, and placed it back down.

"Good night, bishu…Hope you're safe."

He turned out the light and climbed the stairs to bed.

Morning came too quickly in Omi's opinion. He really had not slept. His mind had been running and rerunning the events of the previous day, trying to figure what he had done wrong. He had done nothing wrong, just bad timing and luck. Mentally he shrugged and cleared his mind. He figured that the goons who did this would be coming in shortly to make his day another living hell. He just did not want to be kissed by that man again, ugh, bad breath boy. His stomach moaned and he exhaled.

In another part of the makeshift hideout, the suited man sat reading a magazine, and enjoying breakfast. His current girlfriend pawing all over him as he tried to read.

"Come on, honey, I want to see him."

"Later, 'Tina, I'm busy."

Fontina huffed, stood up and ran her long nailed hands through her over teased hair.

"I'll go find him myself. It shouldn't be too hard in this dump."

"This is not a dump, it's a warehouse converted."

"Oh, big whoop.," she said disappearing out of the door and down the hallway.

"Shit.," he said tossing the magazine aside and going after her.

"'Tina, come back here."

Omi could hear voices. Voices that were coming closer. He lifted his head as the doorknob turned and opened, a slightly overweight woman dressed in a dress that was at least two sizes too small walked in and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, he's so cute.," she squealed, as the suited man walked in.

"OK, you've seen him, now let's go." He made a grab for her arm, but she moved towards Omi, stopping in front of him.

"Oh Sanchi, can't I," she looked at her man as her hand came up to roughly grab Omi in the lower regions. Omi's eyes widened at the invasive touch.

"Play with him?"

"Fontina, haven't I given you enough, besides, he's a little young for you."

"But I could use something to **do**, while I wait for you to finish.," she said, removing her hand, much to Omi's relief, and moving to stroke his hair. Omi moved his head out of the way and tried to avoid her touch, but her nails were long, and he ended up getting scratched across the top of his head. A small trickle of blood appeared. Fontina wiped some off Omi's face and licked her finger, laughing maniacally as she moved away.

"Thanks.," Omi said quietly. "I didn't need my ears."

The man named Sanchi moved forward and slapped him around the face.

"You think you're brave, little man?

"Yes, **Sanchi**." Omi emphasized the name as best he could.

Sanchi leaned forward, his face mere inches away from Omi's.

"I find your lack of fear exciting."

Omi pulled back, his face in a cringe.

"I find your lack of a breath mint disgusting."

"Punk.," Sanchi spat, as he leveled another punch to Omi's midsection. "Let,s go, 'Tina.," he continued, dragging the woman behind him.

The door closed leaving Omi to his own thoughts. 'Maybe this isn't so bad, at least I don't have to deal with her!'

He leaned back against the cool metal and closed his eyes, falling quickly into a light sleep.

On to Chapter 3: Down to the Wire.

Chapter 2 nod: Andrea_Readwolf Les Mis outtake. (sings "246011111")

*Can you tell who said damn at the end of the flower shop scene? Answer later on.

^_^ Feedback welcome at

Don't Plagiarize

Don't make me go Tsukiyono on your ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped Revisited By Mari-Chan  
  
May, June 2003  
  
Warnings: Au. Violence, Rape, Assault. Pairings: None that we would want. Fontina x Omi, Faceless men x Omi  
  
Chapter 3: Down to the Wire  
  
The flower shop had opened as usual, although with one less person working, the place seemed to be crazier than ever. The door chimed and Yohji looked up.  
  
"Welcome to Kitten In the.. Manx, what are you doing here?"  
  
Manx stood in the doorway dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Figured you could use an extra set of hands today," she replied as she walked past Yohji and took an apron from the hook.  
  
Yohji smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Of course the big question of the day was "Where is Omi?" Aya had decided that telling them Omi was taking a college entrance exam was the best way to go. That way the girls would not ask to see him.  
  
Once a lull took over the shop, Manx used the time to get an update.  
  
"We have not heard from them yet," Aya said. "So technically we are still waiting for them to play their hand."  
  
"I have a few favors I called in to other operatives in the underground rings, just in case someone slips up and says the wrong thing to the wrong person."  
  
She looked to the others. "Don't worry, we will find him."  
  
*  
  
As usual, Omi's nap did not last very long. However, this time when he opened his eyes, he was looking up at the ceiling. It took him a moment to realize that the cross was now horizontal. 'When did this happen?' It took him another moment to notice that he was surrounded.  
  
A voice spoke from the corner of the room, and Omi lifted his head to see who had spoken. Fontina stood off to one side looking at the four goons.  
  
"How much time till Sanchi gets back?"  
  
"Two, three hours. Maybe less."  
  
She smiled a leering sneer.  
  
"Good, that's enough time. Leave us."  
  
The four men left the room, making wisecracks as they went. Omi picked up pieces of the conversation, but decided that he didn't want to know, although, judging by the look on her face, he feared that he was about to find out.  
  
Fontina made sure the door was closed and locked behind her. She sauntered over to Omi and pondered him for a moment.  
  
"So, you're what..20, 22?"  
  
Omi looked at her. "Almost 18," he replied, noting the registration of surprise on her face.  
  
"Oh, so young, so." she trailed off as her finger moved over his lips, "Soft."  
  
Omi actually felt a cold chill run the length of his spine.  
  
"I was your age once." She sighed.  
  
'Yeah, the stone age.' Omi thought, listening to her.  
  
"I was a good girl back then, no sex, boys, fun." As she spoke she slowly ran her hand down Omi's face, neck and onto his chest. "I never got to experience a young man."  
  
Omi's mind was way ahead of her speech, his inner alarms going crazy. This was not good; he really was not in the mood to be someone's toy. Mentally, he attempted to shut down any sensation receptors he could.  
  
Tina continued her soliloquy to an audience of one. She leaned back up over Omi's face and brought her lips close to his.  
  
"I got my first kiss when I was 21," she said lowering her head down to close the gap between them. "Have you had yours yet? I can change that."  
  
Omi clamped his lips closed as hers came down, then he turned his face away.  
  
Her face bumped his bruised cheek, causing a flinch.  
  
"Well," she said. "That's the way you want to play, huh?"  
  
"I don't want to play at all," Omi said quietly.  
  
"Too bad," she spat. "I need something to do while I am left here waiting for his royal highness to notice me."  
  
She paused, the look in her eyes changing.  
  
"I have given everything up for that man, and how does he repay me?" she said gruffly, as she stepped down the length of the cross, coming to stand between Omi's stretched legs. She lifted her face to meet Omi's line of sight, the look of pure evil filling her eyes.  
  
"I'm taking what I want."  
  
She pushed her hands under Omi's hips, deftly squeezing the flesh in her hands. Omi yelped as nails pinched through fabric.  
  
Trying to struggle against the bonds, Omi could do nothing but scream.  
  
"Stop it!" he yelled.  
  
One hand removed itself and reappeared at the section that still remained intact of his waistband. The button quickly being undone and the fabric roughly pushed aside and down, exposing him.  
  
At eighteen years of age, Omi was still not very well versed in the ways of love, but he was sure that this was not how it was supposed to be. His mind was pushed back to reality as a hand wrapped itself around hardening flesh.  
  
She smiled up at Omi. "That's what I like about the male body. It has a mind of its own. It wants to play even when its inhabitant doesn't." She held his gaze as she slid her hand up and down.  
  
Omi wanted to scream, but knew it would do no good. Instead, as a warm mouth enveloped him, he cleared his mind and dragged himself to a better place. She might take his body, but he would not give her the satisfaction of enjoyment.  
  
Unnoticed, Omi slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
*  
  
Omi awoke once again in darkness, flat on his back, and in a lot of pain. Not really knowing what else had been done to him in the time he was unconscious, he chose to enjoy the silence for now. His stomach's groaning broke the silence and he exhaled loudly.  
  
The door to his room opened and one of the four men walked in. Omi lifted his head, the light from the hallway causing him to squint the shape of the person into focus  
  
"How are you feeling?" a voice asked. "Fontina worked you over pretty good."  
  
Omi actually felt his lips pull into a faint smile. "If that's what you call rape, then yeah, I guess."  
  
The man didn't answer, instead hitting a button on the wall in front of the cross. With a lurch, the metal cross began to rise up to a standing position. Once vertical again, Omi felt the blood run back down to his feet. He watched nervously as the man leaned down and unshackled the restraints around his legs. The man then stood up and reached for the shackles binding Omi's wrists. Soon his arms were free and he rubbed the sore joints as the man walked to the door and held it open.  
  
"Let's go," he said.  
  
Omi hesitated. "Where?"  
  
"Don't you need to use the bathroom, have a drink; food maybe?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, kid, Sanchi came back early to find Fontina doing her thing, got totally pissed off and dragged her out of here. He won't be back for a little while. I'm the only one here, and...well, I feel bad for you, kid."  
  
"Ah huh?" Omi said sarcastically. "So bad for me, that you're offering the use of the bathroom and some food?" He took a step forward. "Why not let me go?"  
  
The large man shrugged. "Can't," he said. "I don't know the way out of here myself."  
  
Omi fought the urge to laugh. Instead, he nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
* Once refreshed, fed, and watered, Omi was led back into the room. He walked back over to the cross, prepared to be reshackled. Instead, the man who had helped him, sat down at the small table and looked over in Omi's direction.  
  
"You can sit if you like," he said gesturing to the seat across the table.  
  
Omi pondered his answer before speaking.  
  
"No that's ok, I'll stand."  
  
"Suit yourself," he said.  
  
The two fell into silence. After about 15 minutes or so, they both heard a noise. Without a spoken word, Omi moved to the cross and allowed his captor to close the manacles around his wrists and ankles. Once again the cross was lowered back into a horizontal position. The man gave a small nod of approval before disappearing behind the door, leaving Omi in darkness once again. With the feeling of sleep washing over him, Omi fell asleep.  
  
* Fontina paced around the living room, as the phone pressed against her ear rang. The line picked up and a female voice answered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Chloe, 'Tina."  
  
"Girl, what's going on; you sound flustered."  
  
"Do you think?" Fontina spoke down the phone. "I am so..mad."  
  
The woman on the other end paused. "First calm down. What did Sanchi do now?"  
  
Fontina stopped pacing "Here I was having a bit of fun with a new toy, and Sanchi came in. He pulled me out of the room, and threw me in the car, and drove me here. Girl, I am so mad."  
  
Chloe huffed down the phone. "What was the toy this time?"  
  
"Some cute little boy he kidnapped." 'Tina sat, plopping down on the sofa. "You should have seen him, Chlo, blue eyes, blond hair; had to be a virgin."  
  
"Had to be?"  
  
'Tina laughed and looked at her red nails, a drop of dried blood clearly visible next to her nail. "Well, I took care of that," she said smugly.  
  
"Oh, not again. 'Tina, your insatiable," Chloe said. "I'm afraid I have to go. Don't let Sanchi get to you, 'K?"  
  
"Yeah.," she replied. "Talk to you later."  
  
Chloe waited until she heard the click of the phone disconnecting. Without placing the phone back down she looked over at a figure standing in the shadow of the door.  
  
"Got it?' the person asked.  
  
Chloe looked down at the computer screen, hit a button, and pulled a piece of paper from a printer. She took a moment to read the paper and then held it out.  
  
"Got it."  
  
Manx stepped out of the shadows and took the paper.  
  
"Good work."  
  
"Anytime, Manx," she said with a smile. "Good luck recovering Bombay."  
  
*  
  
Omi slept. His mind raced through pictures and events, real and made up. Dreams attacked his unconscious brain's pathways as the night moved slowly on towards morning. An image of the shop currently played through his mind's eye. A phone was ringing, he had to answer it quickly. Aya got upset if it rang for too many rings; bad customer service and all that. He picked up the phone "Kitten in the House." The line was dead. The picture faded as another makeshift movie played out its story.  
  
*  
  
In the hallway, the one person on guard heard a voice. He stood and moved to crack the door to the room, which held Omi. Peering his head through the door, he looked to the sleeping bound form on the horizontal cross.  
  
Omi's head lulled to one side and he murmured in the darkness. "Kitten in the House?"  
  
"Kitten in the House?" he whispered to himself. "What is that?"  
  
Closing the door he went back to his seat.  
  
A short time later, the small TV was playing a previously taped late night movie. Before the credits began rolling the screen suddenly flickered with a bright commercial advertising flower deliveries from local merchants. At the end of the spot a listing of participating shops were flashed on the screen. The last being Kitten in the House. The eyes perked up, and a hand reached out to click a pause button. A strained memory of a muttered sentence came to his mind, and he tried to remember what the young man had said.  
  
*  
  
The next morning a pile of magazines lay strewn about the oversized table. At one space sat a plate with untouched food, a full glass and a head resting on a set of interlaced fingers. A large sigh was heard and then silence once again took control of the room. He picked up one of the magazines and read over the cover stories.  
  
One headline in particular caught his attention: 'FREE INSIDE, POSTCARDS OF OUR FAVORITE PETS.'  
  
Opening the magazine to the ripped out pages, he came across pictures of a Golden Retriever, a German Shepard pup, a gray tabby cat, and a parakeet. He unfolded the page to reveal 4 more cards. This time a tropical fish, a hamster, a lizard, and another cat. This one a beautiful black cat with piercing blue eyes. He turned the cards over to read the caption: 'The Bombay cat. The perfect family pet'  
  
The wires touched and sparked an idea. He hastily pulled the cards out and ripped the black cat's card from the rest. Now to locate the address he had seen before. The VCR tape. He silently hoped that no one had taped over the old movie.  
  
* Omi blinked as his eyes focused for the first time that morning, the light from the window cutting through the dank, dusty room. He was still horizontal, and still bound in the usual spread eagle position. He exhaled loudly. For once his stomach did not reply. The food from the night before seemed to be holding him over. He could hear voices from the other room. He had to remind himself that he had been captured for three days now. His clothes were feeling grubby, and he longed for a shower.  
  
The voices began to walk away and Omi was left in silence. He heard a car door close, an engine start and the sound of tires turning on the old gravelly asphalt. Omi listened as the sounds faded and actually relaxed against the cool metal.  
  
* It was still early in the morning when the car pulled into a space, the car door opened and one man stepped out. He walked to the drop box, noticed that he had not missed the day's mail, and placed a stack of envelopes, and cards into the wide mouth of the box. The letters falling into the basket below. As the mail settled a small card with a picture of a black cat poked out of the sea of white envelopes. The man walked back to the car, started the engine, and pulled out of the space, driving back to the road and leaving the post office behind.  
  
* Back at the warehouse, Omi was once again vertical, once again looking into the face of Sanchi. Omi's face was flushed, new bruises forming under the remains of older ones.  
  
"I have already told you; my father is dead. I saw him killed with my own eyes."  
  
"No, you saw Reiji Takatori die."  
  
"Right. That's what I'm trying to tell you. My father, Reiji, is dead."  
  
The suited man smiled an evil grin and moved closer to Omi, his face inches away from Omi's, "What about Shuichi Takatori?"  
  
Omi blanked for a moment. "My uncle? What does he have to do with this."  
  
"Hah, you don't know, do you?"  
  
"Know what?" Omi questioned.  
  
"I'm going to give you a quick lesson in Takatori history. Your "biological father" was not the man you raised you for nine years, Reiji Takatori, but his brother, Shuichi."  
  
Omi's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh this is rich," he sneered. "Your mother had an affair with Reiji's brother Shuichi. She became pregnant with you and tried to tell Reiji that it was his. Reiji knew it was not, but chose to..." He gestured quote marks in the air, "'protect' the family honor."  
  
"Mamoru means 'to protect,'" Omi whispered to himself.  
  
"You never knew why he didn't pay your ransom all those years ago, did you? Well, it was because he didn't care if you lived; you were not one of his, so he didn't give a damn."  
  
"NO, that's not true," Omi yelled.  
  
"Isn't it? Why do you think Shuichi stepped up and rescued you?" he asked looking into Omi's eyes.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me?" Omi asked no one as tears fell freely. "Why?"  
  
"Probably because Reiji killed him before he could."  
  
Omi remembered back to the mission where they had found Persia dying in Reiji's office and how Omi had held him while he took his final breaths. He had tried to tell him something, but death had claimed him before he could get the words out. Omi deflated and slumped against the cross.  
  
"I just love ruining someone's day," Snachi said walking away from Omi. He stopped by the men at the door. "I'm leaving."  
  
One of the men looked to Sanchi. "What do we do with 'im?"  
  
Sanchi stopped and looked over his shoulder at Omi and then back to his henchman. "I don't care. Screw him, kill him; do whatever. Just don't make a mess." He opened the door.  
  
"Meet at the rendezvous point once you have disposed of the body." Sanchi stepped out and closed the door.  
  
Omi looked over at the men who were left. His heart dropped, and he suddenly wished he had told the others that he loved them. He though about how they would react when they found his dead, cold body. Would Aya cry for him? Would Yohji and Ken remember him after a few years? His thought process stopped suddenly as a cold knife was placed next to his throat. Large blue eyes stared up into the eyes of his would be murderers. He hoped his end would be quick.  
  
*  
  
Aya stood fixing a flower in the cold case as the open store experienced a lull. It was the third day since Omi's kidnapping and tempers where beginning to reach critical mass. Aya had to remind himself several times a day to calm down. Each time he walked by the freesia selection, his anger rose another degree.  
  
A lifting of the mail flap in the door, caused him to return to the present. The small stack of envelopes dropped to the floor. He closed the case and walked to the door, stooping down to pick up the mail. Aya flipped through the mail as he turned from the door. Bill, bill, bill, Credit app, postcard, bill..postcard?  
  
Aya didn't have any friends on vacation this time of year, and Mamoe was here. He looked at the picture of the cat and turned the card over to see whom it was for. His violet eyes widened as he read the card.  
  
'I have found your lost cat. 6505 Warehouse Rd E. Be at the address at 6pm on Monday.'  
  
Aya turned the card back over to stare at the Bombay with blue eyes. He was not sure if he should be happy at the tip or furious for the possible joke. One thing he knew for sure, if it was a joke someone was going to pay, dearly.  
  
The door chime forced him to remove such thoughts. He looked up to welcome the customer, and found Manx standing there.  
  
"I have information," Manx spoke softly.  
  
Aya held the card up for her to see. "So do I."  
  
*  
  
Omi was in pain, a lot of pain. Pain that no one should ever feel. His skin burned, ripping the very seams of his being, as his innocence was taken away from him again and again. It hadn't been painful when she had done things. Well, he wasn't completely sure, he had lost consciousness during that time. This time the pain was too intense. He was not able to drag himself to the other place. Instead he felt every thrust, every stroke.  
  
Omi looked to the door where his supposed sympathizer stood, head lowered through Omi's screams, torn between sympathy and loyalty.  
  
The man looked up and locked his eyes with Omi's. The pure look of fear that radiated from the enlarged blue eyes burned into his, and he finally made the connection. The fear in the eyes, the terrified screams. The young boy he had so desperately tried to put out of his mind all those years ago. He made his decision and closed the door attempting to block the noise. Quietly he walked towards the other door he had found and let himself out.  
  
Omi's head was back, neck extended, his eyes clenched in pain. Then it happened, a glorious release as Omi fell through the bonds of conscious thought and perception. His body gave up the fight and muscles relaxed as the teen once again slipped into an alternate reality.  
  
His assaulters noticed this as well, and ended their current attack.  
  
The door swung open and Sanchi, highly flustered, looked inside, gun raised. "Heads up, pervs, we've got company. I wasn't able to leave."  
  
The other men climbed off from their various perching positions around Omi and regrouped their belongings.  
  
*  
  
In the darkness of the warehouses, Aya, Yohji and Ken stepped out from shadow.  
  
"Do you think they know we're here? Yohji asked.  
  
"Not sure," Aya replied. "This is where we were told to be."  
  
"Now what?" Ken questioned.  
  
"We wait."  
  
They did not have to wait long as a figure moved between building and towards them. Aya readied his blade, and followed the movements of the person as he came closer.  
  
The figure stopped far enough away as to not be completely seen. "Kitten in the House?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Fourth door, left side of the building I came out of. They know you're here. I don't know if there is another way out. So far, he's alive."  
  
"Why?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Just because I felt I needed to," he said as he walked away. "Call it a redemption of my sins. I'm going to hell when I die anyway, maybe this way it will be quicker."  
  
"Fair enough," Yohji said releasing the wire and watching as it wrapped around the man's neck. "I almost don't want to do this," he whispered as he pulled the wire, ending the man's life. He released the wire and looked to Aya and Ken.  
  
"Let's go," Ken said flexing the metal knives, and setting off across the compound.  
  
* Once inside the makeshift home, it became apparent that no one was around. The three split off in separate directions to try and locate Omi. Ken took the main hallway down to the end, while Aya checked the rooms on the left and Yohji the rooms on the right.  
  
*  
  
Yohji burst into the last room on his side and stopped.  
  
There lying on the upturned cross was Omi, unconscious, bruised, battered, and exposed. He ripped open his coat and draped it over the youth, before going to work on the shackles that bound him. Yohji managed to remove the bonds and draped the boy over his shoulder and moved back into the hallway, where he was met by Aya.  
  
"I got him," Yohji said. "Let's go."  
  
"There's no one here," Ken yelled from down the hall, "They knew we were coming. Musta left through another door."  
  
"Doesn't matter now," Aya replied. "We have Omi, let's go."  
  
"Ok," Ken said catching up to them as they walked back out into the dimming daylight.  
  
On to Chapter 4: Concern. Chapter 3 nod: 3rd party reader Chris, who rec'd a crash course in WK.  
  
^_^ Feedback welcome at truescifigal@yahoo.com  
  
Don't Plagiarize Don't make me go Tsukiyono on your ass. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kidnapped Revisited.  
  
By Mari-Chan  
  
May, June 2003  
  
Warnings: Hospitals, CAT scans, & HVH: high velocity hurling Pairings: None.  
  
Chapter 4: Concern  
  
Yohji drove quickly through the almost deserted city streets. He shivered in the early evening cold, as the wind blew past. Beside him, Omi sat with his head down and Yohji's coat wrapped around him. The in-dash cell phone beeped and he placed the earpiece in his ear.  
  
"Aya, what's up?"  
  
"I just got off the phone with Manx. Her contact at the hospital will be waiting at one of the rear doors. He and his assistant will take care of Omi, no names listed."  
  
"Great, we'll be there in a few minutes," Yohji said. "Thanks, Aya"  
  
"Just get Omi to the hospital."  
  
"We're on our way," Yohji said before hanging up.  
  
Yohji stepped on the gas and the sports car flew towards the hospital. Moments later arriving at the hospital entrance, Yohji steered the vehicle past the main doors and slowly around the mammoth building, watching the doors as he drove. At the fifth entrance he noticed a man and woman standing with an empty wheelchair. Moving the car adjacent to the two people he looked over at the man.  
  
"Manx?"  
  
Yohji nodded, "Manx."  
  
He put the car in park and turned the engine off. The aide walked forward and opened Omi's door.  
  
"I'm Himalayan, and this is my assistant, Tonkinese. We will take care of him."  
  
"Where should I leave my car?" Yohji asked.  
  
"It can stay here," Himalayan said as Omi was pulled from the car and placed in the wheelchair. Tonkinese quickly turned the chair and walked towards the sliding door. Yohji and the doctor followed behind. They walked into the hospital and into an unmarked room.  
  
"We will need some information from you, but no names," Himalayan said, handing a clipboard over to Yohji  
  
"OK," Yohji said, taking the board and sitting down.  
  
Omi lifted his head as the bright light began to sink in. "Where..am.."  
  
Yohji stood and gently placed a calming hand on Omi's shoulder. "It's OK, these people are going to take care of you. I'll be right here."  
  
"We will actually need you to step outside while we conduct a preliminary interview, Balinese."  
  
Yohji looked up from the papers. "OK. Call if you need me," he said opening the door and closing it behind him. As he left he noticed Omi's eyes following him out, and he smiled at him.  
  
Tonkinese was already working on removing the damaged clothing from Omi's body, and placing him in a hospital gown. The doctor trying not to make the patient flinch, Himalayan walked over to Omi and Omi looked up at him.  
  
"Bombay?"  
  
Omi nodded.  
  
"OK. Preliminary study shows multiple lacerations, contusions, bruising. No broken bones as far as I can see." He looked again to Omi and crouched down to be on his level. "I need you to tell me as much as possible."  
  
Omi nodded again. "They had me tied to a cross." He held out his cut wrists. "I was beaten, punched, smacked, and.." His voice trailed off as a tear fell.  
  
Himalayan and Tonkinese both stopped and waited for Omi to continue.  
  
"Go on."  
  
An almost inaudible whisper replied, "And raped and sodemized." Omi's head fell forward.  
  
Tonkinese placed a hand on Omi's back.  
  
"It's okay; you did nothing wrong," she said softly.  
  
"Yeah? Well I feel like I did."  
  
Himalayan stood up.  
  
"We are going to give you a sedative so that we can run some scans on you. You will not feel any pain, and once you wake up you'll be able to go home, OK?  
  
Omi nodded.  
  
"Tonkinese, I leave it up to you."  
  
"Yes, Doctor."  
  
"Doctor, please." Omi said quietly, "don't mention this to anyone."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," he said leaving the room, not making any promises.  
  
*  
  
Yohji sat outside finishing the paperwork when the doctor walked out of the examining room and over to him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Can we talk in private?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Sure," Yohji said standing up and following the doctor down the hall. Once inside an office the doctor sat them both down.  
  
"Balinese, Manx described Bombay's condition to me over the phone, so I sort of knew what to expect."  
  
Yohji nodded.  
  
"However, there is more to it. Not only has Bombay sustained multiple cuts and bruises, he has also endured sexual battery."  
  
Yohji's eyes widened and his hand fisted.  
  
"I sort of promised Bombay that I would not share that information, but he is underage, and therefore still a minor. You being listed as his guardian, I have to tell you."  
  
Yohji found his voice. "I appreciate the information, and don't worry, I won't tell him I know. What are you doing for him now?"  
  
"Tonkinese is giving him a sedative, then we will run some scans to make sure everything is okay. Once that's over, if everything is good, you can take him home."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Yes, but he is probably out by now." Himalayan stood up. "Come with me."  
  
Once again Yohji followed the doctor down the hallway and into another room. Tonkinese looked up from the panel of buttons and nodded her hello. Through the fiberglass window, a flat wheeled table was positioned next to a CAT scan machine. Omi's head positioned at the opening.  
  
"If you're not wearing any metal, you can go in there with him."  
  
Yohji was pulling the belt from his pants before Tonkinese had finished talking. He removed his earrings, the watch band, and anything else he could think of with metal in it and walked to the door into the chamber. Once inside he stepped over to Omi and picked up the limp hand of his friend.  
  
"I'm here, Bishu," he whispered, as the machine hummed to life and the table shifted forward. "I'm here."  
  
*  
  
Omi felt strange. He seemed to be floating in a sea of black. Black below him, black above him. His head and body ached, but he was not able to move. He wasn't tied down; more that he felt no energy running through his body. Noises began to filter through the haze, occasionally calling his name. He tried to answer; the words forming in his mind, but his mouth not opening to speak.  
  
*  
  
Yohji turned away from the window to look at Omi in the bed. The evening had been long and uneventful, thank goodness. Omi was beginning to stir and Yohji hoped he would wake up soon. Yohji's cell phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and answered.  
  
"This is me; is that you?."  
  
"Abyssinian, status report?"  
  
"Tests are over, all is well. He should be coming out of the sedative shortly. Himalayan will release him then."  
  
"ETA?"  
  
"2 hours, not sure. I hope before midnight."  
  
"Keep me informed."  
  
"Will do," Yohji said and then hung up.  
  
Omi chose that moment to turn over; a slight pain filled moan escaping his lips.  
  
Yohji moved to the side of the bed and crouched down at Omi's eye level.  
  
"Omi?" he asked quietly.  
  
*  
  
Omi continued to float closer to what he thought was the surface. The light around him changed, growing brighter by the moment. The voices seemed to be getting louder and clearer.  
  
'Omi?'  
  
He heard it again, and tried again to answer, the word coming out as a breathy moan.  
  
*  
  
Yohji placed a hand on Omi's arm and caressed lightly. Omi's eyelids twitched once, again and slowly opened revealing the best sight Yohji could have ever asked for: two beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Welcome back, Bishu," he whispered smiling at Omi.  
  
Omi's eyes adjusted to the form in front of him.  
  
"Yohji?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm here"  
  
"I ...don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna..." the end of the conversation was lost as Omi threw up, missing himself and Yohji by inches.  
  
"Agh," Yohji said stepping back, "I'll get the doctor." He walked to the door and asked a passing nurse to get the doctor. Closing the door, he grabbed the towel from the bathroom and brought it over to Omi. Omi blushed bright red as Yohji wiped his face for him.  
  
"Bet your feeling better now, huh, Kid?"  
  
The door opened and Himalayan walked through the door followed closely by Tonkinese.  
  
"I see the patient is awake."  
  
"And barfing," Omi said as Yohji finished wiping him down.  
  
Tonkinese walked over and placed her hand on Omi's shoulder. "Glad you're feeling better."  
  
The doctor stepped over to the bed and took some readings from the monitor. He checked Omi's heart rate, pressure and gave him a general once over.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Groggy, pukey, tired; pick any one you like," Omi answered.  
  
"Well, you haven't lost your sense of humor, and that's a good thing." He turned to Yohji. "He seems okay, so I'm going to release him to your care. His clothes are over there; take the blanket to keep him warm. If you need anything, anytime, call me. Manx has all my numbers."  
  
He extended his hand, which Yohji shook.  
  
"Thanks, doc, you've been a big help tonight."  
  
"Glad I could help." He turned to Omi who was getting down from the bed with Tonkinese's help. "Take care of yourself, kid, I don't want to see you back here for a while, ok?"  
  
Omi smiled. "Deal."  
  
Tonkinese left the room followed by the doctor, and Yohji looked over at Omi, who was perched on the end of the bed, trying to redress himself and not wince in pain. Yohji smiled.  
  
"Let me help you," he said walking in front of Omi.  
  
Omi exhaled. "I feel like such a klutz."  
  
Yohji picked up Omi's ripped shirt.  
  
"You are a klutz, but I'll forgive you this time." He gently lifted Omi's arm and pulled the shirt over bruised shoulders. He repeated the steps until Omi was dressed once again.  
  
Helping him to stand, Yohji draped the blanket over Omi and led him out the door into the hallway and out to where his car sat waiting.  
  
Opening the passenger door, he watched as Omi climbed in. Yohji closed the door and walked around the car. He got in the driver's side and placed the key in the ignition. Starting the car he turned to Omi.  
  
"Let's go home, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, home sounds great," Omi whispered  
  
On to Chapter 5: Sleepytime. Chapter nod: Myself, personal puking experience.  
  
^_^ Feedback welcome at truescifigal@yahoo.com  
  
Don't Plagiarize Don't make me go Tsukiyono on your ass. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kidnapped Revisited.  
  
By Mari-Chan  
  
May, June 2003  
  
Warnings: Emotions, Tears, Clothing Changes, & Sap Pairings: None, unless you count Yohji carrying Omi.  
  
Chapter 5: Sleepy time.  
  
A key sliding into a door lock caused Aya and Ken to turn a round. The door opened and Yohji walked in, his arm protectively around a disheveled Omi, who was wrapped in a blanket. Aya stood up and walked over to them, as Yohji closed the door behind them. Ken followed as Aya spoke.  
  
"Well?" He asked looking the younger boy over.  
  
Yohji dropped his arm from Omi's shoulders. "A few bruises, lacerations, but mostly fatigue. Manx's contact at the hospital took great care of the Bishounen, no questions asked."  
  
Aya nodded and cupped Omi's face with his hands. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Tears visibly welled in Omi's blue eyes. "Not great," he replied as a tear rolled over his bruised cheek.  
  
Aya reached up and gently brushed the tear away, noting the slight flinch the smaller man made.  
  
Ken smiled from next to Aya, "It's OK, Omi. Let it out," he soothed.  
  
That was all Omi needed, his barriers fell and his body began to shake. Without warning, his knees gave out sending him on a slow ride to the ground; the blanket forming a cloak around him. His sobs, quiet at first grew louder as the realization of the situation finally sank in.  
  
In one unrehearsed move, the other Weiss members were on the ground with him, supporting him with touch and words. Yohji brought Omi's convulsing body into his arms and unconsciously began to rock the youth back and forth. Aya placed a hand on Omi's shoulder and gently caressed.  
  
Ken knelt in front of Omi's face and spoke quietly to him. "You're safe now, always remember that. You made it through, Omi. You'll be fine."  
  
Omi lifted his head, and looked at all of them. "Thank you, guys," he swallowed, "for coming to get me."  
  
Aya spoke next, "We would not have stopped until we found you." He smiled a rare smile. "You know that."  
  
Omi nodded and tried to sit up in Yohji's arms, the blanket falling away, revealing ripped clothing and more bruises.  
  
"Now," Aya said in his father like tone. "Have a drink, then it's off to bed with you."  
  
Yohji helped Omi stand and watched as he walked to the kitchen. Aya reached into a drawer and pulled out a prescription bottle. Popping the cap, he placed one in his hand, resealed the bottle and placed the bottle down.  
  
Omi turned with the drink in his hand, as Aya walked over to him.  
  
"Here, take this," Aya said, handing the pill over.  
  
Omi looked down at the mediation in his hand, recognizing it instantly. "You're drugging me with my own meds?"  
  
"Yep, you need the rest, and this will ensure you get it." He tilted his head. "Don't worry. I won't click the cap until you're ready," he continued, walking back to the counter where the pill bottle sat.  
  
Omi smiled, knowing full well that Aya was lying. "Right, and I'm as tall as Yohji."  
  
He popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed a gulp of water. He knew too well how quickly the meds took effect, and began to feel his muscles relax. He placed the glass back on the counter, and did not hear Yohji walk up behind him.  
  
Yohji smiled at Aya, who nodded his understanding, picked up the bottle, and pressed the cap.  
  
Omi's eyelids closed slowly as he took a deep breath and collapsed, right into Yohji's waiting arms.  
  
Yohji scooped the youth up and turned to Aya and Ken. "Boy, he's light," he said as he readjusted the load in his arms. Omi let out a breathy sleep- filled moan as he was carried towards the stairs. Yohji looked down at the young man in his arms and smiled.  
  
Yohji moved slowly up the stairs followed by Aya and Ken. They walked down the hallways and into Omi's room. Aya pulled the blankets down on the bed, and cleared the stuff off the foot of the bed. Yohji gently placed the sleeping boy down on the sheets and pulled his arms out from under Omi.  
  
"Sit him up," Ken said in a whisper. "He can't sleep in those clothes."  
  
Aya carefully picked Omi's shoulders up from the bed and brought him up into a sitting position, his head falling to one side. Aya sat down behind him and leaned the unconscious form against his chest.  
  
Ken went to work on the shoes and socks, while Yohji unbuttoned what was left of the jacket and shirt. Slowly and very carefully, they undressed Omi until he wore only shorts, the extent of his trauma now evident on his unclothed body.  
  
Yohji looked at his teammates. "Well, I guess one of us has to finish the job."  
  
Ken walked to the chest of drawers and pulled out a clean untattered pair of sweat shorts. He walked back to Aya and Yohji.  
  
"It's not like we haven't done this before," Ken said.  
  
"Yeah, but Omi was a lot younger back then," Yohji reminded them.  
  
Aya huffed, lowering Omi back to the bed, and standing up. "He's asleep, he can't sleep in what he's wearing, besides, it's not like we don't have what he has."  
  
Aya looked from Ken to Yohji and down at the shorts Ken was holding. "Give them to me."  
  
It was not really a command due to the fact that Aya pulled them away from Ken and proceeded to move back to the bedside.  
  
"Come on," Aya whispered handing the shorts back to Ken. "Yohji over there, Ken, you change the shorts. OK, on three. One.Two.Three." Yohji and Aya slowly slid their hands under Omi's back and lifted the limp body.  
  
Ken quickly removed the bloodied ripped shorts and replaced them; pulling them up and over Omi's legs. Aya and Yohji lowered Omi back to the bed. Ken pulled the covers up and over, smoothing them over the sleeping form, making sure he was tucked in all snug as a bug. The three older men shared a smile as they walked to the door and turned off the light.  
  
Yohji was the last out of the room, turning to close the door, he looked over at Omi's sleeping form. As he closed the door to a crack with one hand, he wiped a tear from his eye. "Glad you're OK, Bishounen. Don't scare me like that again."  
  
Outside the closed door to Omi's room the three other members of Weiss turned to look at each other in the semi darkness of the hallway.  
  
Yohji looked to Aya. "Just how did you know where to find him?" He asked, "Manx never gave you the information she had."  
  
Aya looked down for a moment before returning his gaze to meet Yohji eyes. "I was checking through the mail this morning, and after the usual bills and a letter from that A-Chan chick."  
  
"The one with the restraining order?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yep, the same one. I noticed a postcard tucked in, and realized that we did not know anyone on vacation at the time, so I turned it over and the info was on the back."  
  
Yohji rubbed the bridge of his nose. "From the man I killed."  
  
"Yes." Aya said, with slight regret in his voice. "The same man."  
  
Yohji and Ken both gave understanding nods and then turned to walk to their respective rooms. Aya exhaled, looked once more at the cracked door and walked away.  
  
*  
  
Through the night the others found it difficult to sleep. Ken sat up in his bed and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 1:15am. He huffed, turned over, beat his pillow and went to lay back down. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep, or so he thought. His eyes popped open to look at the clock once again. 1:16am.  
  
"Dammit," he muttered, climbing out of bed.  
  
He walked to his door and opened it, stepping out into the hallway; he thought he heard a noise from Omi's room. Fearing, he walked over and peered in the door. Omi had not moved. He had only curled up slightly on his side. Ken found that he was not able to walk away. Quietly he walked to the bed and looked down at the sleeping youth.  
  
Ken was amazed to see that even during sleep, after all he had been through, Omi still had a hint of a smile on his face. A smile that made Ken smile in response. He gave into his urge, and climbed up on the bed next to Omi. Placing his head down on the edge of the pillow, he gazed at Omi's closed eyes. His hand came up to brush a lock of hair back revealing a healing cut. Ken felt his anger rise for a moment.  
  
"Bastards," he whispered under his breath.  
  
*  
  
At the other end of the hallway, Aya stood next to his window. He had not yet gone to bed. The moonlight came through the window and lit up the floor around his bare feet. He glanced occasionally at the sheathed katana in the corner and wondered if it would be worth killing the people that did this to Omi. His logical mind thought better of it and he decided to get a drink.  
  
Aya walked out of the bedroom and noticed that Omi's door was wide open.  
  
'Didn't we close that?' Aya asked himself, his senses awakening.  
  
He passed the door to Yohji's room and stopped. "Yohji?" he asked quietly.  
  
No answer. Aya turned to leave, when the door swung open and Yohji stood there, still dressed.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Didn't you close Omi's door?" Aya asked.  
  
"Yes, when we left him, wh." his voice trailed off as he looked past Aya. "Come on."  
  
Yohji walked past Aya and down the hallway. Aya followed closely. The two stopped at the door and peered inside. Ken's head popped up from behind Omi's sleeping form. He lifted a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet.  
  
Aya walked into the room followed by Yohji. Ken leaned up on an elbow and whispered, "I couldn't sleep, and I thought I heard something."  
  
Yohji smiled. "I could use the same excuse, but we all know why we're drawn here.  
  
The three looked at the blond in the bed.  
  
Yohji climbed up behind Ken and lay across the bed, behind the pillow. Ken leaned against Yohji's legs as Aya climbed up onto the other side, propping himself up with his arm.  
  
In silence the three stayed beside their brother, watching the rise and fall of the blankets as Omi slept. Yohji stroked Omi's hair softly until he fell asleep. Ken drifted into a dreamless sleep shortly thereafter, and Aya said a silent prayer, thanking the higher powers, that he had not lost another loved one. He looked at the back of Omi's head, leaned over and placed a light kiss on the teen's forehead. Sleep then claimed the last awake member of the team. Aya fell asleep with his arm draped over Omi's shoulder.  
  
On to Epilogue: Recovery Chapter 5 nod: Sleep: We all love it, we all need it, some of us even use a machine to get it. Hooray for the healing power of sleep.  
  
^_^ Feedback welcome at truescifigal@yahoo.com  
  
Don't Plagiarize Don't make me go Tsukiyono on your ass. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kidnapped Revisited. By Mari-Chan May, June 2003  
  
Warnings: Emotional Mushiness: Yep, lots of it. Pairings: None.  
  
Epilogue: Recovery.  
  
Omi slept for two days.  
  
On the second night while Omi slept, Aya had left without telling anyone. He tracked the men down and ended their lives, wiping the blood from the katana blade before returning to the shop. He never spoke of it to Omi. However, Yohji and Ken were waiting for him when he returned. No words were exchanged, just nods of agreement.  
  
On the third day, Omi awoke to the usual noises coming from the shop. He sat up slowly in the bed, groaning as his healing body bent and flexed. He noticed the chair that was usually in the corner with Bombay sitting on it, was now next to his bed, currently empty. Bombay sat on the dresser peering around the room.  
  
*  
  
Several weeks later, Omi finally got the courage and the strength to tell the others. First he went to Yohji to ask for his support during the speech. Yohji assured him that he would be there for him. All too soon the time came.  
  
Omi walked down the spiral stairs and into the living room area. Aya and Ken were sitting on opposite sides of the room half watching a movie on the TV.  
  
Omi cleared his throat to get their attention. "Guys?"  
  
Aya and Ken looked up to see Omi standing there in his sweat shorts and tank top, fuzzy slippers on his feet. The bruising had disappeared for the most part with only faint marking left behind.  
  
Aya spoke first. "What's up?"  
  
Omi opened his mouth, but the words caught. He almost turned on his feet and ran, but a reassuring set of hands were placed gently on his shoulders, and his resolve solidified. "I need to talk to you about.the experience." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I need to get it over with, so I can finish recovering, and begin to feel like a useful part of this team once again."  
  
Ken turned fully around. "You have always been a useful part of this team; don't put yourself down."  
  
Aya turned the TV off and moved his position on the sofa. "You have our attention, talk."  
  
Yohji patted Omi's shoulder, and Omi looked up at him. A nod of the head was his reply as he passed Omi and sat down.  
  
Over the next half hour Omi told in detail the events of those 3 eventful days, fighting tears and emotions throughout.  
  
"So, there you have it," he breathed out, looking from one man to the other. "Now if you will excuse me," he said with a slight sob, as he turned on the balls of his feet and quickly climbed up the stairs, leaving the other three men in shocked silence.  
  
*  
  
'The night air is cool for this time of year,' Omi thought to himself as he leaned against the railing outside Yohji's place. The breeze played through his hair and sent a shiver through him. 'but, I got it all out.'  
  
*  
  
Back downstairs, Ken wiped a tear from his eye, hoping that no one else noticed.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"I'll be right back," Yohji said quietly and moved up the stairs.  
  
*  
  
Omi continued to look towards the cloudless sky, his thoughts on anything but the conversation. He heard a noise on the stairs and looked to see Yohji walking towards him. Yohji stopped a few feet away and leaned backwards against the railing.  
  
"You OK?" he asked.  
  
"Nmm," Omi nodded back. "I will be."  
  
Yohji turned his head to look at Omi. "You did great, kid. I'm very proud of you"  
  
"I had your strength."  
  
Yohji turned his body to the same angle as his head. "No, you had your own strength, I just supported you."  
  
"Well, I appreciated it, Yohji."  
  
"No prob, Bishounen." Yohji moved closer to Omi and slid an arm around the shorter blonds shoulders. He noticed how cool Omi's skin felt. "Aren't you cold?"  
  
"No," Omi said, lying, as a shiver ran his spine.  
  
"Liar," Yohji smiled, moving behind him and enveloping the smaller man in his arms. Omi smiled and leaned back into the embrace. He held Yohji's arms and sighed, closing his eyes from the warmth.  
  
Ken's voice brought him back and he turned his head to look at the dark haired figure moving towards them. "Hey, Omi.Yohji."  
  
"Ken-kun," Omi smiled as Yohji released him.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Omi smiled, knowing he would have this conversation once more this evening. "I'll be fine."  
  
Ken stepped over to Omi and held his arms out. "Can I hug you?"  
  
"Sure," Omi said stepping into Kens embrace.  
  
Ken closed his arms around Omi and held tight. "Don't ever think that you are not a part of this team," he whispered. "You are like a blood brother to me; you will always have a place and a use in my heart."  
  
"Ken," Omi sighed. "Thank you."  
  
"Oy, Omi," Ken continued, not releasing the hug, "Aren't you cold?"  
  
"A little," Omi admitted. "But I am warming up, thanks to you and Yohji."  
  
Ken released some of the hug allowing Omi to turn sideways in his arms. Yohji walked over and embrace Omi from the other side.  
  
"An Omi sandwich," Yohji joked, as Omi blushed.  
  
"You forgot the dressing."  
  
All three turned to face the voice. Aya stood at the top of the stairs holding a blanket. He walked over as Yohji and Ken broke the hug and placed the unfolded blanket around Omi's shoulders.  
  
Aya scolded, "You should know better, you're finally recovering and now you'll catch your death with a cold."  
  
He spun the youngest member around, so Omi was facing him. Closing the blanket around Omi's body, he pulled him into a rare embrace.  
  
Omi's squeak of surprise brought a smile to Ken's face.  
  
"Group hug," announced Ken.  
  
Aya and Omi both let out grunts, as they were glomped from each side. Aya pulled his arms out, and placed them around Ken's and Yohji's shoulders. The four remained immobile for a few minutes.  
  
Omi spoke first from under the sea of arms and blanket, "I can't breath."  
  
Yohji and Ken released their arms slightly and Omi turned around to face the railing, still content in to be in the arms of his family. Omi took the opportunity to do the one thing he had thought about moments before his almost death.  
  
"I love you, guys," he said.  
  
Unseen from a window below, a camera caught the sight, the flash unnoticed by the men above. Mamoe brought the camera down from her face and smiled.  
  
*  
  
Yohji, as promised never spoke of how he had found Omi, nor the information given to him at the hospital. Even after Omi chose to tell them on that cool night.  
  
He and Ken took it upon themselves to protect the youngest member on future assignments.  
  
Without Omi knowing, or so he thought, Yohji made a habit of hiding extra beacons in Omi's clothing. Omi thought this to be a riot, but never told Yohji that he knew.  
  
*  
  
A few days later Omi walked past the side table with the photo frames on his way out to school and noticed a new frame. He paused to look at the latest picture that Mamoe had taken and smiled when he realized who it was.  
  
Standing next the picture of them in the flowers shop stood an exact duplicate pose, this time captured in moonlight. Omi smiled again, hoisted his backpack back up onto his shoulder, and walked out the door.  
  
Everything was back to normal..as normal as a member of Weiss could be.  
  
Owari Epilogue nod: Everyone, for reading this fic!!! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
In answer to the question of who said damn in the flower shop scene in chapter 2, here is the answer.  
  
If you said Ken: You are correct. If you said Yohji: You are correct. If you said Aya: You are correct. If you said Manx: You were incorrect. Manx would not say damn.  
  
Although,  
  
Technically it was a question without an answer. It was whoever you wanted it to be. If you wanted it to be Manx, then it was Manx.  
  
^_^ Feedback welcome at truescifigal@yahoo.com  
  
Don't Plagiarize Don't make me go Tsukiyono on your ass. 


End file.
